


I did say that I care about you

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Sastiel through my eyes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel doesn't understand surprises, Dean Ships It, M/M, One Shot, Sam Winchester Loves Castiel, Samstiel - Freeform, Sassy, Sastiel one shot, Surprise Kissing, established sastiel, pre slash Sastiel, samcas, sastiel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Castiel might've been suspicious of Sam's activities and he might've wrongfully interrogated Dean about it.Dean didn't take that shit.Sam is an adorable little shit.Sastiel prevails.Much fluff.





	I did say that I care about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'd hugely appreciate if you read my latest poem "hypocrite". It's hugely personal and I shared it with you all with great faith because I love this fandom and the AO3 community.  
Thanks a lot 😊

Castiel  _ full on pouted  _ at Dean, " Didn't you say that sharing is caring?"

Dean scoffed, "First of all Sam told you that and secondly, sharing means giving your food to someone or sharing a blanket, maybe even like sacrificing a little comfort for someone else. But if Sammy doesn't wanna share who he is talking to on the phone with you, then it's well within his rights."

Cas asked, "Why?"

Dean said, "Because of a concept called  _ privacy _ . When an information is private, you let it be." Then he left the angel to his own device.

* * *

Castiel wasn't insensitive to matters of privacy. It's just that, before, Sam would tell Cas whenever some hunter would call him and give Intel about a case ; or Donna would check in; or even if some blast from the past would call him and invite him to stupid reunions. Cas never asked but Sam was just open like that, he wanted to share stuff. Maybe Sam craved normalcy. However, recently he has been having hushed conversations with someone and he would deliberately hide it from Cas. Cas couldn't understand why Dean wasn't more curious, concerned at least.

With Dean's recent advice, Cas decided to drop it on the surface. He wasn't going to completely ignore it, but if movies taught him anything, it's that humans can coax information out of each other better with persuasion, rather than confrontation. So, he decided to give Sam some special attention.

Castiel entered Sam's bedroom with a huge blanket. Sam chuckled and asked, "What are you doing?"

Cas sat unceremoniously on Sam's bed and wrapped Sam's entire upper body with the blanket while replying, "I was upset with you earlier but then I realized that I still care about you a lot. So I'm sharing my blanket with you to showcase my caring. Isn't that the norm for humans?"

Sam fondly smiled at Cas, wrapped one arm around Cas's shoulder and pulled him closer in response. Cas put his head on Sam's shoulders and sighed contently. Perhaps it was impossible for Cas to stay mad at his human. Sam never said it out loud, but he was a touch starved soul, always has been. He wasn't ashamed to own up to his femine side and never tried to bottle it up like Dean.

Castiel knew that cuddles were the best form of persuasion when it came to Sam, so he snuggled up to the huge moose of a man, and let himself feel Sam's heartbeat.

After a while, Sam cleared his throat, "Uhm, hey Cas?"

Cas purred, "Mm hmm?"

Sam, "What's your favorite colour?"

Cas instantly replied, "White."

Sam nodded and breathed evenly, as if not to disturb Cas's peace.

Cas was the one to speak again, "Why?"

Sam shrugged slightly, "Figured I should know. Why white?"

Cas smiled, "It's the colour of energy, or creation." He paused. "It's the colour of your soul."

Cas almost whispered the last part but Sam heard. It brought tears to his eyes.

Wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeves, Sam got up to properly face Cas.

"I'm sorry." Sak simply said, with his puppy eyes.

Cas shook his head, " There is nothing to forgive. You deserve privacy." Another pause. " Unless you want to share?" 

Seeing Cas's hopeful and eager eyes, Sam chuckled.

He said, " Okay, how about this? It's a surprise for you, a good one. Now, I don't wanna ruin it but I don't want you to worry anymore, okay?"

Castiel nodded, he understood the concept of surprise parties and gifts now.

* * *

Turns out Sam had prepared a collage with pictures of Castiel and him, Castiel with both the boys, Bobby, Jody, Donna, Claire and Cas together, Kevin and Charlie with Cas with the phrase, "Our guardian angel."

It was the picture Cas was to hang on his new bunker room.

Dean clapped happily, "You got your own room bud! Sorry, we all knew. Bobby was the one who called so many times, about the rare pictures he had to dig up. So worth it."

It was also worth it when after entering his new room, the first thing Cas did was close the door with Sam in it and kiss him full on the lips.

In response to Sam blushing furiously and gaping at him, Cas shrugged, "I did say that I care about you." 


End file.
